fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Tina
= "It's weird for me to be in a place like this...after all, I have been wandering around for so long now." - ''Tina to Corrin in their C support. = Description Tina is a wandering troubadour, that has been around the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr many times in order to help anyone thsts asks for it. She was born in the outskirts of Nohr and had a very humble origin. She became an orphan at age 12, after an incident that got both of her parents killed. Tina can reclass into a Diviner using a heart seal. If she S-supports anyone, she will have a child named unit name here, coming soon Biography How she became a nomad: At age 12, her parents made the harsh decision to leave their hometown and seek refugee in one of the many neutral kingdoms. The reason for this was because it became unnerving to live in a place always on the line of conflict, and the rent unfairly expensive for them to pay. They took all the things that belonged to them, unleashed their horses and left the town, always fearing that an army would be behind them. They made many stops at the occasional villages to get resources and work, but one night they were assaulted by a group of bandits. Tina's parents convinced her to run away and seek refugee somewhere else while they defended their belongings (they knew that they would die in the process, but even then they held a glimmer of hope). She ran with an old staff and some supplies to survive and, by a miracle, managed to avoid the bandits. Tina managed to reach another village, this time closer to Hoshido, and decided to stay there for a while. She started to work to distract her mind of her parents passing, and discovered her ability to heal others, which decided to use for the greater good. Eventually she grew bored of that village and traveled to a different one. This became her new way of life. Personality TBW (to be written) Critical quotes * "Not on my watch!" * "You lack any type of experience" * "I will survive!" * "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (angry screaming intensifies) * "Stay away from my child, villain!" *'*Exclusive use when she is near her child/ren and they have been hurt.**''' Personal skill Encore: Every stat buff/debuff given or received by this unit increases by 50% Examples: ''When a unit uses a Rally skill near her, instead of getting a +4 boost, she gets a +6 boost. At the same time, when Tina uses a Rally skill, the allies affected get a +6 boost. However, when an enemy uses a debuff on her, it's effects increase by 50%. Weapon penalties do not change. Rooster entry A humble nomad that wants to help everyone she is able to. She has a crush with one of the members of the army, or so it's rumored...A bit of a scready cat, but really kind. The most hyped up to do the chores. Born on April 30th. Endings Married: '''Tina - Worldwide traveler TBW (to be written) Unmarried: Tina - Worldwide traveler TBW (to be written) Supports °'''''Romantic supports (Canon) * Azura * Corrin (both) * Kaze * Silas * Felicia * Anna * Kaden * Scarlet °''Non romantic supports (Canon)'' * Mozu * Odin * Selena * Laslow * Sakura * Elise °''Others (Canon)'' * M/F Kana (Parent-Child) * Shigure (Parent-Child) * Midori (Parent-Child) * Sophie (Parent-Child) * Selkie (Parent-Child) * Shigure (If he is not her child; only up to A) °''Non romantic supports (Fatesonas)'' * Pix * Barbara the Berserker °''Others (Fatesonas)'' * Any child that it's hers? (Parent-Child) * (Insert name of Tina's own kid here) (Parent-Child) Recruitment Birthright: TBW Conquest: TBW Revelations: TBW Trivia * Tina and Pix meet before in a bakery, but because of both girls poor memory they weren't able to recognize each other, until they managed to bake a cake together. *She doesn't dance, she...runs around in the same place. Tina gets incredibly flustered everytime someone catches her doing this. *Despite the fact that she has worked in literally everything, she is specially capably at healing only. Everything else is just average. *Except sewing, she can't sew. Don't even try to teach her or give her a needle. *She suffers from survivors guilt from her parents death. She manages to hide it to not make others worried. *She has a pretty aparent crush on Azura, but it isn't brought up often. This can be clearly seen in their supports and her recruitment talk. *Her horse is called Koal. *She tends to "adopt" many members of the army as her honorary brothers/sisters and bows to give her protection against everything. *Her canon promotion is Strategist. *When she is near Hoshido, she changes her attire to resemble a Shrine maiden, because of the stigma held against Nohrians.